Field
One or more embodiments relate to a thin film transistor substrate and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Technology
Display apparatuses display an image using a plurality of pixels. The pixels include a pixel electrode connected to a thin film transistor (TFT), and a common electrode receiving a common voltage. The TFT is turned on in response to a gate signal. A turned-on TFT transmits a received data voltage to the pixel electrode. An electrode field is formed by the pixel electrode, to which the data voltage is applied, and the common electrode, to which the common voltage is applied. A liquid crystal layer is driven by the electric field so that an image is displayed.
A light shielding layer for shielding light output from a backlight from being irradiated to the outside via a TFT of a liquid crystal display apparatus is on the thin film transistor TFT. An aperture ratio, that is, a ratio of an area where light is irradiated to display an image to a total area of a display apparatus, is limited by the light shielding layer. As a resolution of the display apparatus increases, the aperture ratio gradually decreases.